pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Yugoslavian motorcycle Grand Prix 1975
The Yugoslavian motorcycle Grand Prix 1975 was the twelfth and final round of the world championship road race in the 1975 season . The race was held on September 21 1975 on the street circuit Opatija , in Yugoslavia along the coast of the Kvarner Bay between Opatija and Rijeka . Content * 1 General * 2350 cc ** 2.1 Result 350cc * 3250 cc ** 3.1 Result 250cc * 4125 cc ** 4.1 Result 125cc * 5 50 cc ** 5.1 Result 50cc General During the FIM -najaarscongres 1974 was the circuit of Opatija deferred permanently. It was a year of grace: from the 1976 season was not to be driven there. After all the world titles were fixed there was only three factory teams to Yugoslavia: MZ , Piovaticci and Morbidelli . The latter seemed strange because both factory riders recovering from leg fractures: Paolo Pileri in hospital of Pesaro and Pier Paolo Bianchi home. However, they were replaced by Dieter Braun and Luigi Conforti and who had Kent Andersson hold off the victory to ensure that Bianchi would not lose his second place in the 125cc World Championship. 350 cc [ edit ] After Dieter Braun in Yugoslavia had won the 250cc class and as a substitute for Morbidelli also the 125cc class, it was possible that a driver three games in one day would win. That had not happened since the days of Mike Hailwood . Tom Herron had the best start, but he had a bit of luck as he repairs his machine right for starting places was standing. He could not return to his official starting position and pushed his machine so from the front of the grid on. He was soon passed by Dieter Braun.Pentti Korhonen took second place but had some lag. He began to walk on Braun, but in the 15th round that fell off. Pentti Korhonen won his first Grand Prix, Otello Buscherini was second and Chas Mortimer was third. Result 350 cc [ edit ] 250 cc [ edit ] Dieter Braun started the best in the 250cc race, while training fastest Otello Buscherini immediately after the start some places fell. In the fourth round Buscherini however, was already hunting for Braun in the ninth round he was in front. A lap later he had a backlog of 14 seconds Braun. The problem was caused by the ignition of his plugs were loose. Buscherini was only fifth, while Braun drove to victory. Chas Mortimer was able to break away from the chasing group and finished second. Patrick Pons was third. Result 250cc [ edit ] 125cc [ edit ] Dieter Braun had already won the 250cc race in Opatija, but for the 125cc class if he and Luigi Conforti fill in for the injured factory riders Morbidelli . The assignment was before Yamaha rider Kent Anderssonfinishing. After the first round Conforti was already before Braun, Harold Bartol and Andersson. In the seventh round Braun took over the lead and won the race. Conforti was second and Andersson was also defeated by Eugenio Lazzarini , who had started badly but still finished third. Result 125cc [ edit ] 50cc [ edit ] In the 50cc race had Eugenio Lazzarini ( Piovaticci ) the fastest training time, but it was discovered that the locking pin of the piston of the fastest engine was loose. The team decided to take the risicio but Lazzarini fell in the 12th round by a lockup . Ángel Nieto , who surplus Van Veen - Kreidler of Jan de Vries had bought, then drove all the lead and was no longer off. By the failure of Lazzarini came Rudolf Kunz up in second place. Aldo Pero was third. 50cc edit Category:Yugoslavian motorcycle Grand Prix Category:1975 Grand Prix motorcycle racing season